


Gingerbread Houses, Snowflakes, and Candy Canes

by Laughing all the way (ablaiseofglory)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original female minor character, She's 6 calm down, Stiles is insecure, daycare AU, small Children, so is Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablaiseofglory/pseuds/Laughing%20all%20the%20way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles came into the day care on the 12th of December before looking around in horror.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me, you fucking sadist." He muttered, seeing the gingerbread houses set up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Houses, Snowflakes, and Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously have a Stiles and candy canes fetish that cannot be denied Enjoy!

Stiles came into the day care on the 12th of December before looking around in horror.

"You have got to be kidding me, you fucking sadist." He muttered, seeing the gingerbread houses set up. 

"Don't you think this will be super fun for the kids?" His boss asked, with a smirk on his face. His super sexy face with his attractive smirk that made a flush appear on Stiles' neck. 

"For the kids, sure. For the guy who will be wiping sticky frosting fingers and trying to control them with their sugar comas, not so much."

"Maybe you should get Scott and Allison to help you," Derek replied, walking into his safe, kid free office. 

"Right, because watching them be googly eyed at each other while the kids make up stories about their fantasy wedding that includes unicorns as well as dinosaurs and dragons is immensely preferable to doing it by myself." 

"I would put them in the nursery but I feel like that might scar the babies should they do something innapropriate." Derek mused. "Well, regardless, good luck Stiles." Derek gave him an almost feral grin as he shut his door, the soft click of the lock letting Stiles know that he should be resigned to his fate. 

"You could at least put ME on nursery duty! Isaac and I are bros!"

He heard the soft chuckle at he walked into the room of 5 to 7 year olds, who had by now seen the tables set up for them and were literally shrieking in excitement. He supposed it could be worse, and he could be with Boyd and Erica in the terrible two and threes. 

He let out a long suffering sigh before getting all twelve of the kids to sit down, before patiently helping them build their little houses. He had to stop a few arguments about how many gumdrops they were allowed to use and how many people they could have in their houses. The houses were finished at about one, but predictably, Stiles spent about an hour cleaning hands and keeping the kids away from the extra frosting. 

"Mr. Stiles!" Alicia, a little girl with blonde ringlets, and Stiles' favorite, shyly held her house up to him. "My daddies already helped us make houses and everything, and you didn't get to make one, so you can have mine. I saved an extra person for you to make. Oh! And I can wash my hands, papa taught me how to do it like a big girl." 

Stiles knew he wasn't supposed to show blatant favoritism but this child was actually perfect, and a prime example of why gay marriage should be perfectly legal because she was precious. "Why thank you very much Alicia! Tell you what, do you want me to get out the extra supplies and we can make one for Mr. Hale?" 

"I WANNA MAKE ONE FOR MR. HALE!!!!" Stiles grinned evilly before dragging out all of the extra supplies and letting them have at it. By the end, Derek was left with a monstrosity that was barely structurally sound and looked like a house that had been near an atomic bomb testing site. Stiles was dripping with satisfaction as he loaded it onto a tray and marched up to the front office, after grabbing Scott and Allison and telling them to fix the sticky hand and mouth epidemic. 

"Mr. Hale! The kids have a present for you!" He sing songed, rapping the door with his free hand. 

Derek opened the door warily, before looking wide eyed at the house. "Did that thing get demolished before you brought it to me, or?"

"Well, you were completely right, the kids had so much fun making the houses, and they wanted to use up the extra, so I casually suggested that they make one for you. It's totally not my fault that it turned into such an original." Stiles snickered, brushing past Derek to place the house on a small side desk. "Now, isn't that the perfect place! The kids can see their workmanship all the way through the holidays! We wouldn't want to deprive them of that, and have wailing kids with angry parents, now would we?" Stiles grinned, confident that he had won the round. "Have a great rest of your day, sir." 

Derek let him think that until the next day, when he walked in to paper coffee filters and saw the snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, with the kind of perfect symmetry that meant that he had gotten Lydia and Allison to do it last night after Stiles left. 

"Officially calling a truce!" Stiles announced, quickly taking the filters to Derek's office before the kids took real interest in them.

"Oh no, Stiles. You said the kids had so much fun with those houses! And I totally remember doing this as a kid, it'll be great." 

Stiles leveled Derek with a glare before getting his evil grin into place. "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, Mr. Hale. On. Like. Donkey. Kong." 

Derek came back from his lunch break to see that the snowflakes were plastered to his entire wall and ceiling, and the trash can in the hall was filled to the brim with teeny tiny white slips, presumably taking Stiles about an hour of work to get up from the floor of the 5 to 7 room. 

"So," Stiles drawled, "I was wondering why Lydia and Jackson haven't had this many fun holiday activities with their kids. Any particular reason, Derek?" I mean, I get Erica and Boyd not having to do them, those kids are too small. But the 8 to 12's Derek? Really? Do you enjoy torturing me, Mr. Hale?" All the way through his monologue, Stiles had been lazily stalking closer to Derek, a look of pure fury in his eyes. 

Derek simply smirked, chucking Stiles on the chin as he got closer. "Maybe I just like to see you flustered." He whispered, barely an inch away from Stiles lips. 

Stiles smiled, pulling his head slightly away. "I think you like to play the game Mr. Hale. But really, when will you learn that I always win in the end." 

Derek smirked, close to Stiles and caging him in. "Oh, I don't know, Mr. Stilinski, I think I'm pretty close to winning this one." 

Suddenly, Derek felt Stiles push his chest, violently enough to take him by surprise. Stiles danced away, a smile on his face. "My terms, Mr. Hale! I'm going to win this!" Derek was pretty sure that the 19 year old would be the death of him. 

Stiles walked in on the third day to candy cane bouquets, one for each child. "Oh goody, more sticky hands."

"And here I was thinking you liked sticky things." Derek came up behind him, Stiles turning over his shoulder with a smile. 

"Do I get a candy cane basket, Mr. Hale?"

"You know, I do remember putting one in the staff breakroom, as well as one for the children in Lydia and Jackson's room, so I couldn't be accused of favoritism. Although I wouldn't want to encourage the kids to eat them now, might spoil their appetites." 

It was then that Alicia and her fathers walked in, the little girl waving animatedly at the two. "Papa! This is the people I was telling you about! Mr. Stiles and Mr. Hale are gonna be just like you and daddy, because Mr. Hale always does that thing Daddy does where he watches you with a silly grin when he thinks you aren't looking, except with Stiles, and Stiles does that thing you do where you try to find ways to make Daddy laugh! I volunteer as flower girl at their wedding because I really want to be one and Vanessa is already one and I don't think that's fair." Alicia's father threw the two of them an embarrassed but knowing look before ushering Alicia inside of her room. 

"And to think, just two days ago she was my favorite." Stiles said, red from his neck to his arms. 

"Outed about our shenanigans by a 6 year old, real mature of us." 

"Oh, I don't know, I may have one shenanigan left. Remember, Derek. Like Donkey Kong." And with that Stiles practically skipped to the break room, snagging the flavored candy cane with a grin before starting up Toy Story so he could pull off his plan. 

Derek came by Stiles room about an hour later to see that the kids were enamoured by the wonders of Pixar while Stiles sat near the back....licking the cherry flavored candy cane as if he was licking something much larger. Derek could think of one such thing for it to be. He snuck into the room and grabbed Stiles by the hand, pulling him back to his office.

"Okay, Stiles. You officially win this, it's on your terms. Pick a place to go on a date, we'll go. Even if its one of those dumb sci-fy movies or the Hobbit that comes out in a few days. And we can work out what to do on Christmas. Is it too early for a gift giving thing because I kind of have yours picked out and-"

"Wow. I don't think you've actually spoken this much since you hired me. And, dates? Like actual ones in public?"

Derek could feel his heart sinking down into his stomach, and he felt completely stupid that he had read the situation wrong. Of course Stiles wouldn't want to stick around, he just thought he was an attractive boss who was dumb enough to pine for him. Hating the feeling of being played, Derek's entire demeanor froze over as he answered. "What, none of your previous fucks have ever taken you on a date? You're even cheaper than I thought."

Stiles, realizing that Derek had completely misinterpreted that, quickly back tracked. "I- I didn't mean to imply that I don't want to date you Derek. I mean, of course I want to date you. You're loyal to a fault, you give your workers extra time off with pay, you kept up all of these completely horrible decorations because you didn't want to hurt a kid's feelings. But I mean, even the nice guys don't want to deal with me long term. I'm annoying, and spastic. I'm so used to guys fucking and chucking me like I was garbage that this time, when I saw your interest, I wanted to have proof that even as just a bed partner, you wanted me. But, I would love to date you, if you would let me. Also, I think this is a record breakingly long monologue, if you add it to the first ever babble you've probably had." Stiles finished, looking down at the ground like he thought he might have messed everything up. Derek quickly grabbed his chin and pulled their mouths together. 

After Stiles brain had short circuited at least twice, Derek let him go to nuzzle his neck. "Anyone who doesn't want you forever must be crazy."

And Stiles snorted before responding" wow, the beginning of a long term relationship for the biggest dork in Beacon Hills. It must be a Christmas Miracle." 

Derek chuckled before starting to suckle Stiles' neck. "So, Hobbit?"

"Fuck- ohmygod again- yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> before you make grammar comments, I literally wrote this at school today while on my phone. So.


End file.
